


make it feel like the first time

by ugaytsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Dates, M/M, Past ushioi - Freeform, Riding, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu/pseuds/ugaytsu
Summary: Ushijima is stood up by his date on Valentine's day. Coffee shop manager Kita gives him a few words of advice.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	make it feel like the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/gifts).



> started out as a nonsense thread on twitter and somehow ended up a 6k word fic. 
> 
> anyway the title is from carly rae jepsen! bc what are titles even
> 
> a birthday fic for twt user @fujowshe!

Reservation for two on the fourteenth. _Typical._ This is the eighth reservation for two he was setting up for this specific day. Kita Shinsuke was used to the romantic holiday being a lot busier than other days but he took it in a stride, after all more customers meant more profit for the little coffee shop that he managed.

His team had decorated the place to match the occasion: the least cheap-looking garland of bead hearts Kita could find at the store and some handmade stained glass effect paper hearts pasted on the windows that Atsumu and Osamu had tag-teamed on, not without bickering and heated competition. Aran had been in charge of the beautiful paper flower backdrop that people could use for their Instagram photos. There had already been a bunch of women taking photos of in front of it, which made Kita proud of his team’s effort.

“Reservation for two. Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Kita nods and checks the list of reservations, finding the one for that specific name. He lets Atsumu lead the customer to his seat, a small wooden table for two beside a window, with a dim yellow pendant light right above it. A perfect set-up for a romantic date. The man obviously had one, with his bouquet of pink and white flowers, even though his outfit was simple: just a light gray sweater and jeans, with a thick bomber jacket and a maroon scarf for the cold winter weather outside. Kita watches him take off the jacket and scarf to hang it at the back of his chair, staring blankly until there’s a next customer to attend to.

The day isn’t as hectic as during holidays where whole families get together to eat, today it’s just several sets of two people each, Kita and his staff having to take pictures and at one point having to celebrate when one couple decided to get engaged.

“Hey boss, that guy’s only had one cup of coffee and nothing else. No date showing up either,” Atsumu whispers close to his ear when his server passes by the counter. “You think he got stood up?”

Kita looks at where Atsumu is glancing at. The man, Ushijima, is as stoic as when he first came to the shop about two hours ago, hands clasped on the table in front of him, but Kita could notice a crease in between his eyebrows. The bouquet of flowers had been set on the chair opposite him, looking a little more sad and wilted by the minute.

“Poor guy,” Aran also joins in the gossiping. Kita is sure that some of the kitchen staff will pop in to check out the _poor guy who didn’t have a date for his reservation_ Atsumu tells them about any moment now. “Maybe his date is just working late. It’s a Friday after all.”

Another hour later and the last of their reservations and some walk-ins are in the shop. Ushijima is still there, looking at his phone once in a while and obviously finding nothing, for his lips thin out into a straight line in frustration.

Kita decides to step in when the shop is not so busy that Aran can be left in charge of the cashier. He fixes a slice of apple pie and two cups of coffee, bringing it to Ushijima’s table.

“For you. On the house,” he explains before Ushijima can say anything. The other man stares at him, expression unreadable. “I’m on break. Can I sit with you?”

“Alright.” Ushijima takes the bouquet in his arms and to his lap. Kita recognized the flowers as white camellias and cactus flowers. _Hmm._ In flower language: waiting, and passionate love, usually associated with sex. Looking at Ushijima up close, he _is_ rather good-looking, with his dark hair and thick eyebrows. Kita remembers him being tall too when he first talked to him today.

The two of them quietly drink their coffee and Ushijima eats his apple pie.

“You know, you really shouldn’t waste your time on people who don’t treat you with respect,” Kita says as he stirred more cream into his coffee. He’s probably overstepping boundaries but he knows he has to say it or no one will tell this poor man. “From what I’ve observed they haven’t even texted that they can’t come to your date.”

Ushijima frowns. "Am I pitiful?”

“A little. Yes.” Kita nods. No use sugarcoating and letting him hear that everything will be okay because he knows the man is just wasting his time waiting for someone who isn’t going to show up. Ushijima doesn’t reply to him, quietly eating more of his apple pie.

“Things haven’t been going too well between the two of us,” Ushijima didn’t seem like the type to open up but here he was talking to Kita. Maybe the guy just needed someone to talk to and Kita is sitting with him conveniently. “I told him I would wait and if he didn’t show up, I’ll take it as him breaking up with me.”

Kita nods sympathetically. “Then, you’ll take this as a break up?” he asks, less sympathetic than he was when he wasn’t talking.

“I suppose I have no choice.”

“Everyone deserves better than having to wait for several hours on a romantic holiday only to be dumped this way.” Kita glances up at the wall clock. A quarter to 8pm. “Tell you what. Some of the single guys in my staff are doing an anti-Valentine’s Day party after we close up at eight. You can come if you want.”

“Thank you. For the coffee and the pie. It was delicious.” Oh. Ushijima is cute when he smiles, even if it was just a hint of a smile. “But I think I’ll keep waiting until closing time and then go home.”

So he didn’t absorb anything Kita was saying earlier? Kita shrugs and lets him be, maybe the guy really was just in love, and people do stupid things when they’re in love.

At exactly 8pm he sees Ushijima get up and give him a small wave before leaving the shop, wilted bouquet in one hand. Truly a sad sight.

-

“Hey Boss, what was up with that guy earlier,” Atsumu starts once the last of their customers had left the shop. They were cleaning up now, taking the cakes and pastries from the display case and putting them in containers to be put in the refrigerator. “His date really didn’t show up?”

“No date. He said if his date didn’t show up he would take it as a break-up,” Kita deadpans.

“Ehh. Poor guy. Maybe he did something stupid that pissed off whoever he’s dating,” Atsumu ponders out loud. Kita lets him take the storage containers to the kitchen while he wipes the display case clean.

“You seemed to enjoy talking to him, Boss,” Suna says from where he’s mopping the floor. Kita narrows his eyes at how half-assed he is working, and Suna straightens up and scrubs the floor a little harder than before.

“He was interesting.” People who are dumped on Valentine’s Day was a sad but unique sight on the holiday. He looks around the coffee shop at how his staff is doing, calling out to Ginjima: “Gin. Stack the mugs properly.”

-

A few days later Kita is surprised to see Ushijima at the shop again, early in the morning just as soon as they opened shop. Kita greets him and the man strides up to the counter and makes eye contact with Kita.

“Good morning.” Ushijima’s voice is rich and deep. He’s standing upright, no hint that he was a man dumped just the other day. “I will have a house brew coffee. For here.”

“One house brew. Anything else?”

Ushijima takes a long look at the menu displayed above Kita before deciding. “A croissant. Chocolate.”  
  
Kita takes his payment and lets Aran prepare the coffee while Atsumu heats the croissant in an oven toaster, filling the shop with the delicious smell of pastries. He looks up to see Ushijima still standing at the counter. “Anything else I can help you with?”

“I want to know your name.”

How strange. Ushijima didn’t seem like the type of person to be interested in others. “Kita Shinsuke.” Kita looks up at him. The man was about a whole head taller than him, still bundled up in a thick coat like he was the last time. “Anything else you need?”

Ushijima shakes his head. “Thank you for last time, Kita Shinsuke. A lot of your words made sense after I had time to think.”

“Oh. I hope you are feeling better.” Kita gives him a small smile. Ushijima didn’t seem like the type to keep asking for free stuff even after Kita treated him to coffee and pie, but Kita kept his guard up anyway, he had enough choosing beggar influencers emailing the shop for free stuff.

“I am. I will sit down now.” Ushijima starts to walk away, before stopping to add “You can join me when you’re free.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Kita watches his back retreating. Really strange.

“What was that all about?” Atsumu asks when he’s done serving Ushijima and the only other customer in the shop, an office lady in her early twenties trying to get some caffeine in her system. “You think he’s trying to make a move on you? Should I kick him out?”

“No need for that. He just seems lonely.” Maybe Ushijima just wants a friend to talk to. Or he has other friends but he couldn’t tell them about his love problems. Whatever it is, Kita isn’t all that bothered by it, his grandma always said he needed to have more close friends and to open up to others more often.

Atsumu nods slowly, still looking unsure. “You tell us if he’s bothering you though. Me and Samu will get him. Maybe Aran if he doesn’t chicken out.”

Kita laughs at that. “Thank you, Atsumu, but I’m fine.”

-

  
Ushijima becomes a regular at their coffee shop, coming over during opening time and staying for a while before leaving for his job at the law firm a few blocks away. He’s rather nice to have around: quiet, answers bluntly when asked if he liked the food (although Osamu was pissed to hear that his chocolate cake was “too sweet to consume”), and leaves his table as clean as he can, saucers in a stack and any traces of spilled coffee wiped clean.

Sometimes Kita sits with him, when there aren’t a lot of customers around and Aran insists that he take a break even though his shift barely just started, and Ushijima seems more relaxed with him. They don’t talk much, just quietly drinking coffee together, Kita talking whenever he had anything to ask and Ushijima answering him, mostly questions about his job as a lawyer.

Frankly, Kita finds him attractive. Ushijima is honest, and never really lies about anything despite the possibility of offending others. He isn’t overly pushy with his trying to be friends with Kita and maintains a comfortable distance as well. They have the same vibe, Oomimi pointed out: both intimidating and serious. Maybe that was why they got along so well.

“Will you go out to dinner with me later?”

Kita blinks. He knew Ushijima was just over two months out of a relationship and he wasn’t really sure if the other man was clear about the break-up. But he would try anyway, he decides. “I would love to.”

Ushijima drops by after Kita’s shift is finished, Osamu and Atsumu doing their best to intimidate the man into treating Kita right.

They didn’t really have to. Dinner is pleasant. The izakaya the two of them go to had a homey atmosphere and delicious food. Conversation flowed easily and wasn’t forced whenever they ran out of things to say. Ushijima is a little awkward at conversation but he answers Kita’s questions about him truthfully and throws them back at him. It turns out that they both like watching volleyball, although they liked different teams (Ushijima likes Schweiden Adlers while Kita is a Black Jackals fan).

“I have to ask.” Kita takes a sip from his cup of draft beer. “You and your boyfriend are not together anymore?”

Ushijima looks confused. “You saw me get dumped.”

“Yeah.” Wasn’t that how they started talking? “But have you talked to him since?”

“No.”

Kita figures as much.

“It’s not like I haven’t been trying all that time. He even confirmed he was coming to see me that Valentine’s Day.” Ushijima shrugs and takes a swig of his draft beer. He doesn’t seem as affected as before but it’s only been a month since then, and Ushijima has always been stoic. “He hasn’t tried to talk and work things out for months now.”

“Okay.” Wow, what a mess Kita got into. But he’ll try to make it work anyway, because he likes being with Ushijima and can see himself dating him for a long time if it works out for them. “I’ll have you know that I am interested in you romantically.”

It’s a subtle difference, but Kita catches Ushijima’s expression soften just a little bit. “Me too. That’s why I asked you out.”

Kita feels his cheeks grow warmer. Must be the alcohol. Clearly the alcohol. “I am not going to be a secret affair or a rebound, so you have to clearly cut off your relationship with him for this to work. Do you understand?”

Ushijima nods. “I understand.”

The two of them split the bill when it comes, Ushijima not arguing about paying for the whole bill like some other guys Kita has gone out with.

“I will walk you home,” Ushijima offers once they are outside. He offers a large hand that Kita takes and squeezes. Kita can see a faint blush on his cheeks and he hopes his own face isn’t as noticeably red.

It’s only a twenty minute walk to Kita’s 1LDK flat. Kita finds himself not wanting to let go of Ushijima’s hand just yet and asking “Do you want to come up for some coffee? Tea?” _Or me?_ he asks the cliche to himself and wants to kick himself for it.

Ushijima gives his hand a light squeeze. “Coffee would be nice.”

They go up to Kita’s flat on the fourth floor, as clean as Kita had left it this morning, Ushijima settling on the couch in the living room while Kita heats water in the kitchen.

“Do you need help with anything?” Ushijima calls from the living room. Cute. He’ wants to be helpful at least.

“No thanks, you just sit there. Watch TV if you like.”

Kita hears the TV turn on and be switched to the home shopping network, laughing to himself a little when he glances to the living room and sees Ushijima immersed in the program. He quickly prepares coffee in a french press once the water boils, pouring two cups and setting them on the coffee table in the living room.

“You get a free frying pan if you buy the set,” Ushijima explains seriously, pointing at the television. Weird, but kind of adorable. “Thank you for the coffee, Kita Shinsuke.”

“You cook?” Kita asks, ignoring the fact that Ushijima just called him by his whole name. He quickly grabs the cream and sugar from the kitchen. He knows Ushijima likes a bit of sugar in his coffee.

“When I have the time, yes.” Ushijima stirs sugar into his coffee. “Maybe I will cook for you sometime.”

"That would be great.” Being treated to a homemade dinner is an appealing offer. Kita looks at the television screen where a woman is now demonstrating how to use a salad spinner. “You like this channel?”

“Yes. I like seeing the convenient inventions.”

Kita couldn’t help but smile, burying it in his coffee mug. So Ushijima was a little quirky, but it was endearing, and it felt like Kita was getting to know him a little better.

“Can we hold hands again?”

Kita turns to Ushijima and finds that he is staring at him intently. “Oh. Sure.” He holds out his hand for Ushijima to intertwine their fingers. He had noticed before that Ushijima is left-handed, so he doesn’t have any problem holding Kita’s hand with his right hand and holding a coffee mug in his left. “You can even kiss me if you want to.”

“I want to.” Ushijima sets down his mug on the coffee table, not letting go of Kita’s hand. He turns to face him and Kita can still see the faint blush on his cheeks, an adorable contrast to how serious Ushijima’s expression is, that Kita can’t help but press a quick kiss to Ushijima’s lips himself.

Ushijima cups his cheek with his left hand delicately, leaning forward to kiss him, and Kita parts his lips slightly to let Ushijima’s tongue slip inside his mouth. The kiss is warm and tastes of coffee. Not bad at all. Ushijima is a pretty great kisser, clearly cautious of overstepping his partner’s boundaries. Grabbing on to Ushijima’s shirt to pull him closer, Kita deepens the kiss a little, feeling a little light-headed when Ushijima kisses back harder.

At some point Ushijima maneuvers Kita’s body so that he’s seated on his lap, the kiss only getting filthier by the minute with Kita’s hands roaming up Ushijima’s shirt and Ushijima giving his ass a firm squeeze.

“Do you want to stop here?” Ushijima pulls back after a while to ask. He runs a hand down his spine in a gentle caress. “I would like to continue but I know you have reservations about my relationship status not being clear.”

“I want to continue.” Kita leans in to kiss him again, not even pretending to be coy about how much he wanted Ushijima. He lets go of Ushijima only to help him pull off his sweater and stops a bit to admire the other man’s body. Kita himself worked out and had a bit of muscle on him, but he is nowhere near Ushijima’s level of fit: well-defined pecs and a full set of abs, and arms looking like they could lift Kita easily with no effort at all.

Ushijima reaches for Kita’s shirt as well, tugging it off of him and peppering kisses down his neck to his chest. He fumbles for the remote control on the side of the couch and switches off the television, which Kita is thoroughly grateful for (hearing someone sell you salad spinners really wasn’t sexy at all).

Sliding off of Ushijima’s lap, not without a last peck on the lips, Kita kneels in between his legs. “Okay?” he asks. Ushijima nods and unbuttons his pants, Kita helping out by pulling the zipper and the rest of the pants down along with his underwear.

It isn’t any surprise that Ushijima’s cock would be big like the rest of him, but it is much, _much_ bigger than Kita had expected. Ushijima doesn’t seem ashamed at all at his nakedness and Kita can understand why: his body is _gorgeous_. He opens his legs a little wider, a sign for Kita to snap out of his thoughts and dive right into licking up the length of his cock. He takes the tip into his mouth, trying to relax his jaw and throat as he took more of it inside. Establishing a rhythm of bobbing his head up and down the length and steadily coating Ushijima’s cock with spit to make it slide easier in his mouth, Kita manages to take it all the way in, earning a groan from Ushijima.

“You are good at this,” Ushijima comments breathlessly.

Kita pulls back off of Ushijima’s cock, eyes watery from the strain on his throat. He opens his mouth and takes it back inside, settling for sucking on just half of it and pumping the other half with his hand. Ushijima strokes his hair through it, sometimes tugging in appreciation whenever Kita took him in deep.

“Do you have lubrication?” Ushijima asks after a while.

Kita lets go of his cock again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reaches to the small chest of drawers that was used as a side table to the couch, pulling out the bottle of lube that he used whenever he wanted to rub one out to porn DVDs.

“I have condoms.” Ushijima reaches for his wallet in his jeans pocket, pulling out a packet. What a gentleman. Kita plucks it out of his hand, tearing the packaging and unrolling it on Ushijima’s cock. “Will you undress now?”

Oh. Kita is still in his jeans, the front of it uncomfortably tight. He kicks it off, a wet spot visible in his underwear and Ushijima watching him a little too intently.

Kita had never really had sex on the couch before as it seemed like a pain to clean up afterwards, but he can’t really bring himself to take it to the bedroom when Ushijima is pulling him up to his lap again, lube-coated fingers teasing at his ass. He lifts himself up by keeping an arm around Ushijima’s neck when a thick finger enters him, slowly moving in and out and curling once in a while to tease at his prostate. He doesn’t have to tell Ushijima to add one more because he does so a little while after. Reaching down to stroke his cock, Kita buries his face at the crook of Ushijima’s neck, moaning softly and moving hips to fuck himself deeper with his fingers.

“Another one okay?” Ushijima asks. Kita nods against him, enjoying the stretch on his entrance as Ushijima added one more finger. Once he gets used to it he pats Ushijima’s arm and the other man retracts his fingers.

“I want to ride you.”

Ushijima grabs the bottle of lube, coating his cock with a generous amount before settling his hands on Kita’s hips. He guides Kita’s ass to his cock, letting him get used to the initial stretch before slowly pushing him down until their thighs are touching.

He feels so… Full. Kita squeezes his eyes shut, dropping his forehead against Ushijima’s neck. He feels Ushijima fumbling with something in his hands and he gasps when a slick hand starts slowly stroking his cock.

“Feels better with lube, right?”

Kita can tell that Ushijima is trying to hold back from fucking into him with how he’s squeezing a hand on Kita’s thigh, so he lifts himself up a little and drops back down to test how he can take Ushijima’s cock, groaning at the stretch. He puts his arms around Ushijima’s neck, opening his eyes to look Ushijima in the eye before pushing himself halfway up his cock and dropping back down hard. He repeats the action several times, throwing his head back and closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of fucking himself on Ushijima’s cock.

At one point Ushijima gets impatient, holding him in place and fucking up into him hard. Kita can’t help but moan a little louder whenever an angle change lets Ushijima’s cock hit a particularly good spot, but Ushijima suddenly stops and lifts him off of him by his sides.

“What are you-”

Ushijima pushes him almost roughly so that he’s lying on the couch and climbs over Kita’s body, kissing him as he pushes Kita’s legs up to hook them over his shoulders and fucking into him even harder than before. Kita doesn’t hold back his moans now, moving his hips up to meet Ushijima’s thrusts, fisting his own cock to chase his oncoming orgasm.

“Feels so good, gonna come,” Kita chokes out when Ushijima pulls away from the kiss to mouth at his neck. He comes with a loud cry after a few more strokes, come shooting on his chest and stomach.

Ushijima’s thrusts are relentless, fucking Kita through his orgasm so that he is writhing underneath him in pleasure. He maintains a steady rhythm until his thrusts get a little choppy and erratic, and he leans forward for a sloppy kiss again when he’s coming inside Kita, groaning when Kita moves his hips and squeezes his ass around his cock through his high.

Panting, Ushijima pulls out of him and sits up, letting Kita stretch out and relax his legs on his lap. He leans his head back on the couch, stroking Kita’s thighs and reaching to hold his hand. “That was nice.”

“Nice.” Kita chuckles, still out of breath as well. He winces when he sits up, ass a little more stretched out than he’s used to but fucked out to satisfaction so he’s not going to complain about it. A quick kiss on Ushijima’s cheek before he asks: “You wanna shower?”

“Yes.”

They shower together, the warm water on Kita’s body relaxing him into a state of drowsiness. He’s not opposed to making out with Ushijima in the shower though, even when Ushijima is still horny and it leads to lazy hand jobs that make them both come a second time.

“Stay the night?” Kita asks once they’re in sleepwear and he’s toweling Ushijima’s hair dry. He’s sitting on the (somewhat sanitized) couch while Ushijima sits on the carpet between his legs, the other man insisting on watching more of the home shopping channel. Kita had found a mixture of clothing that belonged to Aran and either one of the twins that fit Ushijima: a pastel pink hoodie and some faded jogging pants. “You already missed the last train.”

“Yes.” Ushijima leans in to his touch. “I’ll stay.”

Once they had tumbled into bed and switched off the lights, Kita checks his phone to see several unread messages. _Did you get home safe?_ from Osamu, _How was your date?_ from Atsumu followed by a _I texted you before Samu, didn’t I?,_ and two _Do you need a ride home_ s from Oomimi and Aran respectively. He replies to all of them that he’s okay, he had a wonderful date, and that they should sleep soon.

“Your friends?” Ushijima asks from beside him. He has an arm slung across Kita’s middle and his nose is buried against the side of Kita’s head. He doesn’t make any move to read any of Kita’s texts and invade his privacy, which Kita appreciates.

“Yeah. From the coffee shop. They’re asking about my date,” Kita explains. He confirms that Osamu had texted before Atsumu and lets Atsumu know this before he puts his phone away and makes himself comfortable lying on Ushijima’s arm.

“I liked it. Today’s date,” Ushijima declares. “I had a lot of fun.”

Kita smiles. “Me too.”

He finds that he likes waking up next to Ushijima the next morning too.

-

The next work day Kita’s co-workers are curious about his date, especially Atsumu who is interested in whether Kita took Ushijima home or not.

“Yes. He went home with me and we had very satisfying sex,” Kita explained to an attentively listening Atsumu.

“Geez, too much information!” Aran complains, making a show of covering his hands as he passed Kita and Atsumu by the counter.

“Ushiwaka’s probably about to come in any minute now, maybe we should interrogate him as well,” Atsumu says excitedly.

“You know he doesn’t come here everyday, sometimes he has early client meetings.” It’s only logical that Ushijima would have other things that he would be busy with other than dating Kita, but Kita can’t help but hope to see him today anyway.

Instead of Ushijima, the first customer inside the shop is a tall man with perfectly-styled flyaway hair. An attractive man who waltzes in like he owns the place. The cafe staff greet him with a good morning until he’s walking and leaning over the counter.

“Which one of you is Kita Shinsuke?” the man asks with a sweet smile.

“That would be me,” Kita answers. “Can I help you with anything?”

He’s suddenly met with a glare and the other man grabs his collar, staring him straight in the eye with so much hate that Kita doesn’t know where he got from. “Stay away from my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend?

Atsumu quickly pulls his hand away from Kita. “Sir, excuse me but we do not allow any roughhousing in this facility, especially not to our dear manager.”

It’s Atsumu that the man jabs a finger at now. “Your _dear manager_ can keep his filthy paws off of my boyfriend.”

“Do you mean Ushijima?” Kita asks calmly. He keeps himself from closing his fist. He doesn’t want to appear fazed by any of this. “As far as I know, I saw him get dumped when you didn’t show up to your date last Valentine’s day. He waited for you all day, you know.”

“Huh? Just because you saw that he was alone, you already think you have a chance?” the man asks with a smirk again. He gives Kita’s chest a hard push that has him staggering back a little. “Are you that desperate?”

Atsumu quickly strides over to the other side of the counter, a firm grip on the man’s wrist. “Okay buddy, you have to leave now,” Atsumu says with his customer service smile. He leans in close to stare him in the eye. “You try this shit on Kita-san again and I’ll haul your ass to jail. Do you understand?”

Glaring at Atsumu, the man roughly pulls his wrist away, rubbing at the reddened part. He turns to Kita again, looking down at him with cold eyes. “Wakatoshi is still my boyfriend,” he says with a huff before turning away towards the door.

Before he gets there, however, another shorter man with dark hair enters the shop, yelling “Shittykawa! I was looking all over for you!”

The brown-haired man, _Shittykawa_ apparently, stops in his tracks. “Iwa-chan, what are you doing here,” he grumbles. “I was just about to leave.” He walks past his friend and out the coffee shop.

“Whoa, you okay, Kita-san?” Atsumu asks loudly. He goes back behind the counter and looks Kita over.

“Should I really call the police?” Aran looks worried. “He might come back again and cause trouble. Could be bad for the shop.”

“It’s not necessary, Aran,” Kita tells him off.

“Hey, sorry if that guy said anything stupid,” Shittykawa’s friend says gruffly. “He’s just shocked and hurt because of the break-up. Don’t worry, he’ll get over it. And hopefully mature.”

“Your friend is fucking scary!” Atsumu blurts out. The guy really has no filter sometimes. “What the hell was that!”

'Iwa-chan' laughs. “He’s a real idiot but he’s not that bad when you get to know him.”

-

The atmosphere is tense the next morning when Ushijima comes over to the shop. None of the shop staff greet him, Kita only giving him a curt nod.

“We need to talk,” Kita says when Ushijima reaches the counter. “Your usual coffee?”

Ushijima nods. House brew it is.

Kita prepares two cups, setting them on the table Ushijima is sitting at. He stirs some cream into his own cup before starting to talk. “You know Shittykawa came over and asked me to stay away from you.”

“Oikawa. I see.” Ushijima spoons some sugar into his coffee before stirring. So that was the guy's name. “Did he hurt you in any way?”

Kita shrugs. “Grabbed my collar and intimidated me a little. Atsumu scared him off by threatening to call the police.”

Ushijima’s eyes widen a little at that. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. And sorry I told him your name. He wanted to know who it was that I liked when I told him we were over and that I liked someone else.”

“Oh. So that’s why he was looking for me.” Kita drinks more coffee.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Then that means you’re officially dating me?”

“I would like to. Officially date you now.”

Kita grins at him. “Then you are.”

-

“You really didn’t argue?” Atsumu wants to know once Ushijima had left and Kita was washing the two cups that they used. “You didn’t tell him off for sending such a crazy ex-boyfriend your way?”

“No. Why would we argue?” Kita looks over his shoulder to ask. “He explained his side. I listened.”

“That’s it? You’re believing him with just that explanation?” Aran asks. “Have some doubt in him, Kita!”

“That’s boring, Kita-san! You should fight more! Make him put more effort into being with you!” Atsumu clicks his tongue.

“Conflict like that is unnecessary. We talked and resolved the issue.” Kita hands him a dish towel and gestures at the dish rack.

“Such a boring-ass couple,” Atsumu could be heard muttering under his breath.


End file.
